watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Supermorff
Thank you I'm not an administrator or anything, but it's nice to have someone else working on this wiki as much as you do and fixing up all the problems I leave behind. The main thing is that I don't want us to start working on the same thing, with that said, my to do list really is to finish the chapters for now, afterward maybe start on things for the movie. Also I'm going to organize Walter Kovacs. Um...thank you. :) :Hey, I quite enjoy it, and I love the work you've been doing on those chapter pages. My main priority for now is to keep working on the Chronology, and add a few pages about minor places, people and things, so I don't think we're likely to have a conflict just yet. Keep up the good work. -- Supermorff 08:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 20:39, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Many thanks! Thanks much for the updates! Hmph, I was fairly convinced that the note was all lower case, I've got a photo memory but even it's wrong sometimes! Also, I read your hidden note & rmvd it, figured it served it's purposeQuiscustodiet 12:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Cool. Glad to help. -- Supermorff 13:26, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Question How does one edit the title of an article? I'm talking specifically about the article I did for Sing Sing, the second S is lower case & want to change it to upper case. Never could figure out how to do that in W/pedia either... you can fix it if you like BUT send me steps on how to do it, I'd like to know. Thanks! Quiscustodiet 19:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) SMW Frankly said, I have no idea how to do it. (-; But this is what I'm trying to do right now. Please give me some time, I'll figure it out. -- Nef (talk) 20:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) admin Hi there! I've noticed all the great work you've been doing here and wondered if you were interested in becoming an admin. It basically means that you'd be doing what you've been doing, but you'd have the ability to block vandals and help out new users on the wiki. Let me know what you think, and thanks! —Scott (talk) 00:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi again! Thanks for your interest. You now how have sysop access and all the privileges associated with it. No worries about spending extra time, you've been doing great here. If you find any other users who you think might make good admins, feel free to drop me a line to let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Two things I just need to know where it was mentioned that Hooded Justice homosexual, and for the Shadow Lovers/Hiroshima lovers one thing to also mention is that Laurie Juspeczyk and Daniel Dreiberg (Silk Spectre II and Nite Owl II) both make love to each other in Adrian Veidt's (Ozymandias) Antartic retreat (Karnak) they go to the pool room and while they are kissing their shadow shows the Shadow Lovers/Hiroshima lovers, this is near the end, at Chapter XII Page 22. --Manak26 20:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much for helping me on the HJ stuff also do you need any help on the Hiroshima lovers sybolism page? :just asking, by the way thanks again for the help!--Manak26 00:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Question? Could someone tell me where in the comic it links Night Owl II with Twilight Lady romantically? I can’t seem to find where in my copy it shows them together and I think it’s an interesting point to understanding his development as a character. My Apologies I sincerely apologise for my actions last night. Thing is, when the website wasn't responding I thought my 'vandalism' (thank you for recognising it was out of close-to-blind rage) wouldn't go through. As for not correcting it myself, I feared that considering the support and lack of action regarding the article's tone, would simply see my edits reverted. Eztr 02:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How you doin'? Hey, thanks! One thing: how do you make a see-through Rorschach's mask? Cause I can't see a damned thing through what I have. I still like it, my grandma sewed it for me, looks awesome. Casimus Prime Hey, thanks for welcoming me. I will be making a user page after I get the book and see the new movie (that way I can make more edits). I made a fanfiction of Watchmen. To see it go to this address: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Watch-Eds. Comment and tell me whatcha think. I have the motion comic that was released 2 days before the movie came out. Plus I did a bit of research. I started an article of the motion comic go there to check it out. Comedian's age If you're curious, the exact line from the film are: : Edward Blake, sixty-seven years old. Six-two, a solid two twenty-five, the guy was built like a linebacker. It's the first line after the credits.--Tim Thomason 05:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, (I'm not sure how should I call you) well I just like to say that I'm glad I can help create this site, but I guess I'm just like any member, I just wish to contribute with what I know, and to clear-off fan doubts, as this site has cleared lots of mine, and also to mark the differences between the Film and the novel. One thing I would ask you is where could I find good images of the characters and stuff? its nearly impossible to find good images for some characters! Anyways thanks for everything! Millennuim 20:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) . thanx Thanx for the hello. Being a purist and a fan of Alan Moore's work (including the original Watchmen books) i doubt i'll have much to contribute as i fear it may spark or result in arguments and/or harsh words. The movie, as a movie, was acceptable but failed on 3 MAJOR plot points. As the actors were forced to sign sequel ready contracts, why not do it justice and make a trilogy worthy of the books? I cringe to think where sequels would (or will) take them. I thank the gods none has been forthcoming. As far as the game goes i simply couldn't pass the opportunity to play as my favorite fascist and beat the bloody hell out of some degenerates. Beyond that i cannot take the game seriously. I can't begin debate it's canonical relevance as i don't feel it has any and won't entertain dialogue with those who do. If you would like material on discrepancies, controversies or fallout from the movie i'd be glad to comment but in my opinion, if it ain't in the first graphic novel it ain't Watchmen. tSquip 19:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview Quote: How do you feel about being Featured User once again? Deeply honoured, and again slightly surprised. It's interesting that I was the favourite for the whole month of August – Myself 123 was so confident I'd win that he congratulated me on the third of the month! # 1. Q) How do you feel the coming school year will affect SNN? :A) I'm in full time employment, so the school year doesn't affect me personally. I'm all in favour of education, though! # 2. Q) Do you have any particular plans or interests outside of the internet? :A) Ha, no! I seem to practically live my life on the internet (when I'm not working, I mean). I'm exaggerating... slightly. # 3. Q) How and why have you stuck around on SNN for so long, with the changing community and different faces? :A) Being slightly older than most users here, my life doesn't change as much as someone of school age, so in that sense it was easy. I focus on the editing and the content rather than socialising (as you've noticed), so that makes it easier to keep going when people you like decide to move on. # 4. Q) Are there any Users you particularly miss and/or wish were more active? :A) Yes, but I'm not going to name names. The ones I left out might feel forgotten or unappreciated! # 5. Q) Had the merging of ME and SNN gone through, what were your plans for it? :A) I'm still really hopeful that we can merge the two sites one day. I think we both suffer somewhat from splitting the focus of Archie Sonic's dedicated fanbase. If we merged, we'd be single undisputed best resource for Archie content. # 6. Q) What other Sonic-related media are you interested in? :A) Oh not too many any more. I can't get into the recent games, try as I might. I still like Sonic the Comic, which was the only comic I collected throughout my childhood, and I still like the old Mega Drive games. Some of the lesser-known works are actually really good, like the Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic that was published in Japan in 1991. I'm also trying to read some of the Virgin novels so I can write them up on the wiki, but their length means it's difficult to process them for that. # 7. Q) What first got you into Sonic? :A) Sonic 1, baby! The original. Loved it. Loved Sonic the Comic, which came along a bit later. Loved Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles and all of those. I stopped playing for a long time, but then I found SNN (and I love wikis too) and that rekindled my love for the blue spiky speedster. # 8. Q) What were your main interests before Sonic came along? :A) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (this would have been back in 1990, remember). They're still great too, actually, especially the 2003 cartoon. # 9. Q) Who are your favorite characters from alternate Sonic media? :A) Other than the games, you mean? Tricky. I like the version of Knuckles from Sonic the Comic more than the Knuckles from the games, if that counts. As for original characters, none really jump out at me. # 10. Q) How do you feel about the Sonic fandom and fan characters? :A) The Sonic fandom is great, if slightly fractured. Fan characters can be great and can be awful (just like original characters). I had some myself when I was many many years younger... but we won't talk about that right now. Ask me about them if I ever get voted Featured User again! --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Please don't jump to conclusions (and respond) So here are the details i'm required to give you: The block was made by Admiral Levithan. Reason given: Intimidating behaviour and/or harassment of other users: Frequent attitude with other users regarding his kick, starting pointless arguments in chat, all of which goes against "No Personal Attacks" policy. (Upon review of your edits and talking to other u Start of block: 14:05, August 14, 2012 Expiry of block: 13:05, November 14, 2012 Intended blockee: TheAwesomefroggy Block ID: #8987 Current IP address: 70.57.163.233 Here's the message he sent me personally: (I left out the heading.) After a short discussion with Bullet Francisco, I have decided that you be blocked for one month due to your violation of our "No personal attacks" policy. This does not only apply to your messaging about me this morning, but your angry messages to Shadow of Darkness, as well as several instances prior. --16:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) So what he's talking about is just the messages I left him and Shadow (I promise they won't take long to read). "several instances prior" is the argument on chat. It wasn't pointless, and I debatably started it. I tried to censor out f-ing by making the i a "!", but failed to censor out the first four letters, the most important part, but I apologized to him on his talk page for finally seeing his point. Also, if you look at the first message I sent Admiral, you'll see that I apologized for coming off as mean (and for not knowing he had to create an account to change his sig.) and that italics were to enforce my point, and I really ment to enforce mine. When I said I would've done it in bold to be mean, I meant all caps or all caps + bold, as all caps is sorta common sense already. (Though I guess italics all caps is too, looking back, but again, I only meant to enforce my point further, and apologized.) I never insulted him, only his behavior, and i'm not mad at Shadow at all anymore. What he may have thought as insulting was "Ok, no offence, but you are coming off as very trollish right now", which was at his behavior, and not to offend him personally. If there's anything else I need, let me know, but i'll end this here for now. Oh, and should Levithan be blocked for a few days due to his accusation that I was doing this in spite of him? I don't think that was a rule at that time, but still... Also, Murph said I can go to multiple admins for a response, because no one did, but told me not to overdo it. (I won't go to every admin 'till everyone agrees with me, just 'till I get a response.) Can you please define "overkill" in this situation? (So far, i've contacted SonicToast via YouTube PM, Myself123, Murph, and you.) TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 00:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have a counter-argument, but i'll let it go. Also, why does it still say i'm blocked? Do you need to confirm it with another admin (Levi said he had a discussion with Bullet.) TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 22:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC)